Through the abyss
by chiaki.channn
Summary: Nanami Chiaki was found and adopted by Nagito and Hajime, as well as Monaka. But she soon finds out the truth and goes on an adventure to find her parents only to realize she doesn't need people she barely even knows and goes back only to find the whole village gone. Will she ever find her parents and her sister?
1. Prologue

(A Danganronpa AU where Nanami is adopted and raised by Hinata and Komaeda, she later learns that they are not her biological parents and goes on an adventure trying to find them.)

Footsteps echoed loud in the castle's empty hallway. A bundle was being concealed in the person's long dark outfit. They soon stop as if to listen, then darts to the darkest corner they could find, as a couple of guards came walking by.

 _Clank, clank, clank_

Then it ceased. Cautiously, the figure peered out and quickly ran along to where they cannot be chased, which is the outside world. However, as soon as they stepped a foot outside its stronghold, a cry was heard. The guards rushed to get them but they were too far to chase. A group of soldiers gathered horses to chase them down, as they were on foot.

They were fast approaching and the person was beginning to become desperate. A village was just up ahead, and they willed their weary body to just hold out until they found somewhere safe to stay, but arrows came flying from the nearing soldiers and they fell to the ground, pushing the bundle into the darkness and Ikusaba Mukuro died.

 **Prologue**

Morning came, and Komaeda Nagito woke up feeling that today was a lucky day. He shook Komaeda Hajime, his husband awake and got ready to go to the village market. He brushed his fluffy hair to make it looks passable and took off. He made sure to leave Monaka to Junko so that she could take care of her while they were away.

He and Hajime walked past some of their friends, greeting them and buying some of their produce. They were passing Naegi's field of flowers when they heard crying. Nagito, being the kind person he was, looked around to find the source and found a baby wrapped in a light pink bundle. He picked it up and whispered some soothing words to it. Hajime approached him, "Nagito love, what have you got-"

"It's a baby Hajime... a beautiful one at that... I think it's a girl" Nagito cooes, his eyes sparkling. "Can we keep her?" He asks Hajime, who really looks conflicted. "Please... Hajime... it'll be like what we've always wanted... a child to complete our family and Monaka gets a baby sister" he pleads, nuzzling Hajime. "F-fine... but what will name her?" Hajime huffs, but still curious about the child. "Chiaki, we'll name her Komaeda Chiaki" he smiles, pecking the baby's forehead.

So, for the next 6 months, Nagito was stuck teaching the baby girl to walk as well as Monaka and Hajime was left to work in the flower shop they share with Naegi and Kirigiri.

9 years has passed, and Chiaki was adorably walking around in the village hand-in-hand with Nagito and Monaka. They walked for some time until they reached Naegi and Kirigiri's store. "Oh my, she certainly is very cute. She is cuter than Makoto" Kirigiri had once commented when Chiaki had taken to Kirigiri, despite the cold appearance she lets on. Naegi had pretended to be offended and made Chiaki come comfort him.

Celestia had given her a pale yellow dress that softens the pink in her hair and her eyes. "Hajime~" Nagito calls the other over. Hajime wipes his hands before picking Chiaki up and swinging her back-and-forth lightly. "Up, Dad, up" she giggles. Hajime smiles and does it a bit higher before putting her down so she could play with Kotoko, Jataro, Nagisa, their mother Junko, and her little sister Monaka.

Mikan was always there so that Kotoko wouldn't hurt herself, Monaka wouldn't fall over, and Chiaki so she wouldn't fall asleep basically anywhere. Chiaki once fell asleep on top of the slide and Nagisa had to watch over her so she wouldn't get hurt.

Komaru would sometimes drop by and take them to the library, or take them to see Sayaka's singing in the village square.

Chiaki would rather help her parents and sister out to be honest and she often helps Sonia pick out the flowers in Naegi's field. "Ah, Chiaki-chan... can you get a few more carnations?" Sonia called out to her. Chiaki nodded and walked over to the carnations. She picked some pale pink ones as well as yellow.

Monaka ran over to where she was and chat excitedly to her about what Nagisa and Jataro were doing. "Ne, Monaka-chan, Enoshima-san is a sad person isn't she?" She asked the green-haired girl. "Yeah, Junko-nee is sad because Mukuro-nee died around the time you came to be" Monaka says thoughtfully before arranging her red ribbon, she has this tendency to call every older person she meets by 'nee' or 'nii'. "Why do you ask Chiaki-chan?" Monaka stops to admire a few morning glories. Chiaki just shrugs and waits for Monaka so that they can go back together. "I've never been one to socialise so, I guess I've taken to observing people lately" she replies after Monaka has returned. "Socialising is one thing, Chiaki-chan, but I guess observation is one admirable trait you have" Monaka skips gleefully ahead before she gave a loud cry of pain and Chiaki is at her side immediately.

"Monaka! Monaka, are you alright?" She asks her sister, who was groaning in pain. "Kinda twisted my ankle back there" she replies, mustering up a smile. Chiaki puts Monaka's arm on her shoulders so that she could limp over to the shop. It was a good thing that Mikan and Mahiru spotted them because they hurriedly brought Monaka to Mikan's healing place. They told Chiaki that Monaka would be needing a chair to refrain her legs from moving around too much and lengthen the healing process. Monaka smiled during the whole ordeal, but Chiaki knew she was suffering. Nagito and Hajime fussed over her and Monaka told them: "It's alright... I'm still Monaka except, Monaka can't walk for the meantime, it's thanks to Chiaki-chan that Monaka made it to Tsumiki-nee and Mahiru-nee in time. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be able to heal my legs at all". Chiaki had left the room after that.

Monaka gave her too much credit for things she should have prevented had she been a better sibling. It annoys her mildly that Monaka wasn't even holding a grudge against her. She had asked her once but her reply was simple: "You helped Monaka, and Monaka owes you for that... without you, I wouldn't be here healing"

They had to ask the help of Iruma and Souda who attached a pair of wheels to Monaka's chair so she would be allowed to move about. Nagisa, Jataro, Daimon, and Kotoko would visit her from time to time, but Nagisa stayed behind longer. He would sometimes bring some of Monaka's favorite flowers and show her a new project he made. Monaka seemed happy by it, so Nagito and Hajime just lets him in whenever.

Chiaki and Monaka were in their room, playing chess before the door banged open and Junko came striding in. "Monaka-channnnnnnn, I heard you had an accident... so I bought you some materials for sewing since you like making dolls for everyone, and so you could improve on your stitches" Junko gave said materials to the shocked Monaka who humbly accepted them. Chiaki placed her move to Monaka's king and said: "Checkmate". Monaka pouted at her, "Cheater... aww come on, Chiaki-chan, play fair"

"I was but you just looked away"

"Still"

"I still won 10 times"

"That many? I only won 5 times... you cheater"

Chiaki wheeled Monaka out the cottage, making her sister brighten up and wheel herself to a bunch of snowdrops. Nagisa was sitting on one end of the field and upon seeing Monaka, he rushed towards her, a couple of morning glories in his hand. "Hello Monaka-chan, nice to see you out breathing in the wonderful air" Nagisa breathes and hands the two flowers to her. Monaka accepts them and put them on her lap. "Monaka is happy to see Shingetsu-kun looks so relieved" she comments and Chiaki leaves the two so they could chat. She wasn't one to interrupt, and she knows for sure once Nagisa arrives, the remaining three would too.

It's not like she hates them, but they get on her nerves by fooling around all the time. She prefers Nagisa over the three as he is more composed and mature. Sonia waves Chiaki over, carrying books in one hand. A boy Chiaki has never seen was standing beside her. "Sonia"

"Chiaki-san, this is Gundh--"

"Silence! The Lady of Darkness is only fit to hear the name of one such as myself, the Lord of the Ice Fortress. Begone, foolish mortal and say no more" The boy booms and Chiaki raises her eyebrows. "Sorry, his name is Tanaka" Sonia apologizes. Chiaki nods her head, "Tanaka-kun, right?" She hesitates as he might yell and attract passersby. The boy, Tanaka, raises his head approvingly. "You are well-taught, young one. But don't pride yourself over little facts such as that! You are still a mere human in the face of a Dark Lord"

Chiaki cocks her head to the side and leaves the two to go talk. She walks for quite some time before going back home, and cuddles up immediately to Nagito, who was reading a book he borrowed from Touko. "Chiaki? Where's Monaka? How's your day darling?" He stroked the top of her head. Chiaki felt the pull of sleep calling out to her, as she struggles to stay awake, despite Nagito's rhythmical strokes. "Monaka-chan is outside with... Nagisa-kun" she yawned and fell asleep. Hajine strolls in a while later and sees his husband reading a book with Chiaki on his lap. He sits beside Nagito and lets the latter lean on him .

Monaka was wheeled in late in the afternoon by Nagisa, who they thank and offered to have supper with. "Thank you for the offer, but I really have to go home now or Kotoko and Masaru will kill me" He chuckles awkwardly before leaving.

Munakata paces back and forth in his room, a growing restlessness settling in the back of his mind. Chisa notices this and asks him to take a seat. "Chisa... our child... is out there, probably alive but under some dangerous people" he shakes, and Chisa takes his hand in her's stroking it lovingly. "She will come back one day, Kyosuke... just believe in her" she says, smiling sadly. A knock is heard on the door, and Chisa stands to open it. "Ah, Seiko, Ruruka... what are you two doing out of bed?" Chisa asks the two 10 year olds. Ruruka immediately pointed a finger at Seiko. "She stole my sweets, now I have none" Ruruka accused, glaring at Seiko. "I-i have n-never e-e-eaten an-y sw-sweets... if I do... I w-will d-die" Seiko replies meekly. Ruruka's glare intensified. "Then die, you are too ugly to be my sister" Ruruka spat. Munakata stood up, and brought Seiko into a hug. "Go back to your room Ruruka! How disgraceful! Don't worry Seiko, I'll take care of your sister" Munakata comforts the sobbing girl. He hands Seiko to Chisa and left the room with Ruruka. He went downstairs to the maid's quarters and asks for Izayoi. Izayoi walks out of his room and looks sleepily at the king. Ruruka's eyes widened. "You're letting me sleep with them?!" She screeched. Munakata nods stiffly,making Ruruka gasp in horror. "No... please, I'll be better" she pleaded. Munakata remained stoic however and gestured for Izayoi to let her in. Izayoi grabbed ahold of Ruruka's hand in which she firmly slapped away. "Don't touch me! Slave" she spat, poison dripping from her words. Izayoi widened his eyes and ducked his head in shame. "It was not my choice you know, to be a slave. I'm sorry, Ruruka-himesama. I'm sorry for being a slave" he sniffled. Ruruka softened and went inside. Izayoi looked up at Munakata and smiled. Munakata clapped him on the back and went back to Chisa.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

6 years after

" Ne, Saihara-kun... don't you think we've gone far enough" an 20 year old girl whined to Saihara. "Gomen, Akamatsu-san... but there's a village up ahead, we could rest there and replenish our supplies" he offered. Amami laughed at the two, leaving Ouma and Ki-bo to stare hopelessly at them. "Seriously, Kirumi-san just told us to go ahead so she could assist Harukawa-san and Momota-kun, and you guys are already acting like nothing had happened." Ki-bo grumbled, shouldering his pack. Ouma giggled, and slung an arm around Ki-bo. "Ne, ne, ne Ki-boy... relax" Ouma remarked. Ki-bo bristled under the name and backed away from Ouma.

Amami looked behind and frowned at the two. "I expected that you two would be on your best behaviour when you volunteered for this mission." Amami sighed and that made Ouma and Ki-bo apologize and Amami pretending to be mad at them.

They managed to reach the village gates before Kaede collapsed. Saihara went into a panic, trying to move her from the road. A girl with pale pink hair and eyes followed by a girl with green hair in pigtails and eyes of the same color saw them. "Monaka hasn't seen these people before" the girl in green pigtails said.

The girl with pink hair nodded stiffly. "Chiaki-chan, should Monaka help them?" Green hair girl, presumably Monaka but just speaks in third person, asks. Chiaki, as they've heard, glanced at them before nodding again. Monaka approached them and crouched down beside Saihara. "Komaeda Monaka... nice to meet you" she smiled, and extended her hand out to Saihara who hesitated before taking it. Amami eyed Monaka warily before letting out a small gasp of realization. "No way..." leaving Ki-bo to look at him worriedly. "Are you perhaps, lost? We could help you with your necessities and give you at tour of our humble little village" she smiles. Saihara gives a wide-eyed look to Amami who stands beside him and gave an approving nod. "Y-yes... we would like that very much thanks...uhhh... Komaeda-san". Monaka gave a light-hearted laugh and brought Chiaki closer. "We're sisters... so just call Monaka, Monaka~" They can basically see Chiaki go deadpan that statement. "But who are you guys first? It's rude if only you guys know our names" Monaka pouted.

"I'm Amami Rantarou. These are my companions and friends: Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede, Ouma Kokichi, and Ki-bo" Amami pointed to each in turn. Monaka seems satisfied with the answer so she marched them down the road to a pretty cosy house with geraniums and chrysathemums decorating the windowsill. "Nagito-tosan, Hajime-otosan, these are the people Monaka and Chiaki has met today" they were introduced to a couple who looked very cute together. "H-hello... and sorry for the sudden intrusion" Saihara bowed, but halfway, because he was still carrying Kaede.

Monaka offers that Saihara put Kaede on the chaise which he gratefully accepted as he collapsed on it soon after. Monaka giggled and went to prepare tea. Chiaki just sat on a chair watching them with her seemingly disinterested eyes. It was quiet and Nagito had to assist Monaka in making the tea. Hajime went out to work. It was silent and awkward. Kaede began to stir and made Saihara panic again. "Saihara-kun, where are we?" She asked, rubbing her head before turning to look at Chiaki. "Ne, doesn't she look like Ruruka-himesama?" Kaede pointed at Chiaki, who cocked her head slightly but not obvious enough. They all nodded and everything became silent once again before Monaka came back, her tray laden with some sweets and tea.

"I understand that you guys must be a teensy bit hungry so here you go~. If you are feeling up to it, we could explore the village so you could get used to it and manage to find everything you need" she chirps happily, pouring tea into floral teacups and handing them to each guest. "Sorry if Chiaki-chan here was so quiet. Monaka is always the one doing the talking because Chiaki-chan is sometimes shy" Monaka smiles again before settling down with an oatmeal cookie. Kaede grins before taking a cookie for herself and bit down. Her eyes sparkled in delight and shoved down the treat down Saihara's mouth. Amami chuckled light-heartedly and Ouma attempts to imitate her by trying to pry open Ki-bo's mouth and stuff a whole cookie there. "Chiaki-chan made it so feel free to thank her" Monaka says, before going back to possibly get some more cookies. Nagito sips some of the tea he poured for himself before settling to small talk which everyone quickly eased into and something caught the interest of Chiaki. "Amami-kun... you resemble Monaka-chan in every aspect" she says slowly. Amami turned his head to look at her, he seemed a little nervous. "You must be mistaken-- " Chiaki quickly cut in, " I am not, the resemblance is uncanny, and now that you look at it this way... you were surprised to see you were you not, the first time we met?" Chiaki was grateful that Nagito was distracting the others as she doesn't want any unwated attention to be placed on her. Amami seemed to hesitate before answering. "I do think you are correct, since my baby sister was stolen from us when I was nine, and I went along on this mission in the hopes I could possibly find her". "What mission, and who are you looking for?" Chiaki asks, reaching for one of her homemade cookies. "The king and queen's missing daughter"


End file.
